Levistus
"Mhfmmf mmhmhm MHMHM! MHMHM!!!"- Levistus, from within his icy prison Levistus is the Lord of Stygia. One of the Archdevils who betrayed Asmodeus, he was sentenced to be trapped within a glacier in the darkest pit of the Hells. History Levistus was previously the lord of Malbolge. Ill-fated War Levistus sided with Beezelbub in his revolt against Asmodeus. During the conflict he personally slew Bensozia, the Prince's lover and mother of Glasya. For this his punishment exceeded any of his allies. He was embedded within a glacier which could never be thawed or broken apart by labour. The Frozen Lord Levistus was made lord of Stygia, his previous realm falling under the control of Glasya. The cold of Levitus' prison seeped across his new home, transforming it into a frozen wasteland. While the other layers were rebuilt following the conflict, Stygia remained frozen and static. Levistus now concerns himself with seeking a way to free himself from Asmodeus' icy confinement. Description Levistus was robbed of a physical form by Asmodeus when he was placed within his icy prison. Those who visit the deep chamber wherein he is held would find only an enormous glacier, Levistus' essence trapped within. Those who write of such describe his form now as a but a shadow trapped in glass. Levistus' imprisonment has forced him to master obscure magics. Chiefly among them are the psionic ways which he uses to project his mind across Stygia. Tieflings Tieflings who bear the mark of Levistus and his kind share the ill-fate of their sire in many ways. Often born weak or disfigured, in Tiefling communities they are derided and considered lowly. Levistus' kind do posses keen minds though and uniquely, harbour a talent for the psionic ways. Those who choose to embrace these gifts can wield powers totally apart from any of their demonic brethren. Relationship with other Archdevils Levistus has little ability to communicate with his fellow Archdevils. His reach does not extend past the borders of Stygia and he has little to offer the other Lords. Levistus has some allies in the Hells still. Beezelbub sympathises with Levistus for having been similarly cursed by Asmodeus and considers himself somewhat responsible for Levistus' fate. Recently, Mephistopheles has begun to commune with Levistus in secret, seeking the loyalty of the trapped Archfiend in exchange for freeing him with his potent magic. Cult Levistus' cult is the weakest of the Archdevils, hardly even a shadow of its past strength. The Chained One cannot deal with mortals and his reach into the Material Realm is greatly limited. There are yet some on Tolas who keep his following alive, either learning from ancient scripture or being so ancient as to have worshiped him before his imprisonment. These followers, like their lord, seek a method by which to free Levistus from his prison. Stygia Stygia is at its a frozen expanse. Vast sheets of ice cover over the ruins of the plane's previous inhabitants. Those devils who inhabit it are often trapped by shifting glaciers and lost in great crevasse that open up without warning. The Pit of Delusion Below the surface of Stygia is the pit which holds Levistus' prison. It's frozen halls are coated in sheer black ice, mirrors in which onlookers can view every facet of their own mind. The images reflected invariably drive onlookers over the edge of sanity.Category:Archdevils Category:The Nine Hells Category:Fiends